Broken Promises
by youknowmycoffeeorder21
Summary: A different take on 5x15's Bash. TRIGGER WARNING: MILD ASSAULT


It was around 7pm when Kurt was walking home from his shift at the diner. He had a busy day from a surprise dance exam from Cassandra July to taking Rachel's shift at the diner after she had called him and begged him to take it because of her Funny Girl rehearsal running late.

All Kurt wants to do right now is take a hot bath, eat the slice of cheesecake that he splurged on himself, and hang out with his gorgeous fiancé.

Blaine.

Immediately Kurt pulls Blaine's number up on his phone

"Hey babe"

"Hey Blaine, I'm on my way back to the loft, do you wanna meet me at there to cuddle and watch movies? "

"Well how could I pass up a night with my fiancé? Be there in 5"

Blaine already has a key to his place so he expects him to already be there when he arrives.

Kurt has finally made it home and to put him in an even worse mood it started raining on his way home which leads to him getting mud on his designer pants. Walking into the loft he hears two voices, he knows Santana is gone on her trip with Britney and Rachel texted him saying she'll be home late, so who else is in his house besides Blaine?

"Hey Kurt!" He hears Sam yell from a distance; Kurt throwing his head back and lets out a groan.

Walking into the loft he sees Blaine and Sam playing video games in front of the TV with food lying around them. "Hey babe" Blaine says carefully crossing over the bowls of food that are scattered on the floor to give Kurt a kiss on the lips, "how was your day?"

Kurt just freezes and takes in the sight of his apartment, with the day he has been having he doesn't need a messy apartment to clean up and Sam hanging around when he wants alone time.

"Um, Blaine..." Kurt takes Blaine's arm and drags him into the kitchen so Sam won't hear them.

"What is Sam doing here?!" Kurt screams in a loud whisper, "I thought we were going to have alone time tonight?"

"Kurt, I ran into Sam on my way out and he told me how he was having a bad day and asked where I was going so I invited him over"

Anger was building up inside of Kurt, "Blaine, you don't understand the day I have had. First, Cassandra July tells us she's giving us a surprised dance exam and I have yet to perfected my jumps, Rachel practically begged me to take her shift at the diner since she had to stay at her stupid musical rehearsal, plus Gunther made me stay an extra hour even though he didn't need me, and all I wanted to do was to come home to you, eat my slice of cheesecake, and take a bath." Kurt's about to breakdown and cry because of today, but he won't let it.

Keeping a stern face Kurt marches over to the fridge to eat his cheesecake thinking that'll make him feel better. He's standing there looking inside the fridge for a couple of minutes. Sam has taken over his apartment, taken Blaine, but he splurged on this cheesecake and absolutely needs it now.

"Hey Buddy, got any milk?" Sam smacks Kurt's shoulder and looks in the fridge beside him. "That cheesecake was delicious; I could eat a whole one!"

"Sam… maybe you should leave" Blaine says knowing a fight is about to start between him and Kurt.

"No" Kurt says slamming the fridge door "I'm leaving." Heading straight to his coat and scarf he doesn't even bother to change out of his muddy pants. "Kurt, don't leave" Blaine says while following Kurt to the door "come on, your overacting." Kurt stops at the door fixing his scarf and cups Blaine's face.

"I need to relax and that's all I wanted to do tonight, I'm going out to find a slice of cheesecake and be with my thoughts" Kurt tries to say as calm as possible. Just when Kurt is about to storm out, Blaine gets closer to Kurt's face and gives him a peck on the lips "I love you." Kurt responded with a sad smirk and shutting the door.

After everything they've been through, Kurt and Blaine agreed that whenever they were fighting they always say "I love you" to each other both understanding that sometimes they both need their space to cool off, but reassuring that they'll always come back to each other.


End file.
